Par une nuit étoilée
by Hcatloc
Summary: pour faire simple, c un délire, Saiyuki, deux mecs , une cascade, la nuit... pour le reste allez voir


Titre: Par une nuit étoilée

Disclaimer: ben rien n'est à moi et c'est juste un délire.

Couple: vous verrez si vous lisez

La nuit.

tout est sombre.

pas une âme qui vive.

les rues sont désertes.

Lentement une ombre s'avance parmi les ombres.

Qui est il? Qu'est-il?

Un humain? Il ne l'est pas.

Un monstre?

Pas tout à fait...

Un homme?

pas encore...

Un enfant?

Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps;

plus depuis cette fois où il l'a vu,

"lui"

seul

baignant tranquilement dans les eaux limpides,

nu sous la chute d'eau,

la lumière de la lune lui donnant un éclat irréel,

tel un ange,

sa beauté n'avait aucune égale.

La magie qui remplissait les lieux le rendait encore plus beau,

il ne l'avait jamais regardé sous cet angle,

et jamais encore ,il n'avait recenti une telle émotion.

Il sentait une étrange chaleur se répandre en lui,

son coeur battait plus vite, sous l'effet d'une nouvelle émotion;

émotion qui se changea vite en désir , et qui se répercuta dans tout son corps...

se focalisant surtout dans une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Partie toute étrangère pour lui et commençait a devenir douleureuse,

cette vision qui semblait digne des fantasmes les plus fous...

lui donnait de plus en plus envie de se laisser envahir par ces nouvelles sensations,

de se lacher et de profiter de l'instant,

mais la crainte d'être découvert était trop forte.

Toutefois au bout d'un moment il ne tint plus,

l'envie était devenue besoin.

Un besoin pressant et impérieux,

lentement sa main descendit le long de son corps,

frôlant ses tétons durcis par le désir

et caressant doucement la peau.

Son désir croissait de plus en plus,

enfin sa main arriva à destination.

Il caressa lentement son membre dressé,

timidement tout d'abord,

puis se laissant aller,

c'était la première fois qu'il se touchait.

Et encore plus important , la première fois qu'il le faisait en regardant un autre homme,

son ange,

sa peau, bien qu'endurcie par les combats semblaient douce, sans pour autant paraître fragile.

Tout en l'observant prendre son bain, il augmenta le rythme,

sa respiration se fit plus haletante;

le désir le consumait.

Il s'imaginait avec lui , "ses" mains parcourants son corps,

ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'embrassant lentement et langoureusement,

puis fougueusement, tout en se battant pour la dominance.

La lutte exprimant tous les sentiments refoulés et aussi l'hésitation;

le doute sur la conduite a tenir,

qui remporterait la lutte?

l'homme d'expérience?

le gamin inexpérimenté?

Finalement la jeunesse l'emporta pour cette fois,

"l'autre" céda et le laissa diriger le baiser.

Goku s'y prit toutefois timidement au début, surprit par cet abandon de son ange,

puis l'audace venant il se mit à le caresser

frolant de ses mains chaque centimètre de peau,

s'attardant sur chacunes des zones sensibles qu'il découvrait.

il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cet être,

ce guerrier,

soit aussi sensible;

lentement son amant sépara ses lèvres des siennes,

avec un regret très apparant,

puis rapprocha ses lèvres de son cou

et entreprit de lécher et mordiller son jeune ami,

tout en faisant celà ses mains descendirent le long du torse de l'adolescent,

elles s'attardèrent sur ses boutons de chair durcis par le désir et les taquinèrent,

puis reprirent leur voyage,

caressant ici et l

et faisant échapper à chaque fois un léger soupir au jeune;

puis enfin elles s'emparèrent de sa virilité dressée

et commencèrent un lent va-et-vient.

Le rythme se faisait de plus en plus saccadé,

le plaisir montait de plus en plus,

il sentait qu'il s'approchait de quelque chose,

que la délivrance était proche;

il ne put retenir un grognement plus fort que les autres de lui échapper.

Il était sur le point d'arriver au summum du plaisir,

lorsque

soudain

il entendit une voix dire son nom !

il revint tout d'un coup à la réalité

et il vit,

là devant lui,

toujours sous la cascade, son fantasme qui le regardait,

avec un air des plus surpris.

Il avait été surpris en train de se donner du plaisir par celui auquel il rêvait

tout ce qu'il put faire dans l'état de stupeur et d'effarement dans lequel il était plongé c'était...

s'enfuir.

Il se sauva aussi vite qu'il put;

il eu tout le temps d'entendre l'autre murmurer : "Goku... qu'est-ce que...?"

avant de disparaitre.

Il avait fui,

il s'était lachement enfuit,

mais ce soir

ce soir il irait lui parler,

il irait tout lui explquer,

quitte à se faire insulter,

à se faire rejetter,

il ne pourrait plus sinon le regarder en face.

Celà faisait 2 jours qu'il errait,

il savait que Hakkai devait se faire du souci à propos de sa disparition

mais pour les autres...

il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre.

Sanzo qui n'arrêtait pas de le traiter de baka, d'imbécile;

il avait raison,

2 jours pour comprendre qu'il était attiré par un autre homme...

vraiment , il était stupide

Gojyo, qu'il insultait en traitant d'ero kappa,

qui était le pervers maintenant?

il marchait alors tranquilement dans la rue quand il apperçut au loin une silhouette connue, celle de son aimé

il le vit se diriger vers la même cascade qu'il y a deux jours,

et il se demanda brièvement, avec un fugace espoir, si c'était pour le revoir,

il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il ne le vit plus.

Mais au tournant, il appercut brièvement une chevelure rousse,

il se dirigea vers lui

et signala sa présence en marchant plus bruyament qu'a l'ordinaire.

L'autre se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux;

aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

Ils restèrent là silencieux , n'osant faire un geste;

puis soudain l'homme se déplaça et enlaça son cadet,

et il l'embrassa doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il s'efforça de faire passer tous ses sentiments à travers ce simple baiser

alors lentement Goku se dégagea, et enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son aîné et lui dit...

je t'aime...

Ko

the end

Merci d'avoir lu, et si ce n'est pas trop demander, j'aimerais quelque reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci.

ps: merci à Mydaya, qui a attiré mon attention sur le fait que ce n'était pas la version corrigée de mon histoire.


End file.
